


The General’s Secret

by AbstractionDesolation



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hux has a secret, No Beta, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sex, female!Hux - Freeform, virgin!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractionDesolation/pseuds/AbstractionDesolation
Summary: Brendol Hux sired a bastard. He wanted his child to be perfect so he did everything he could to make that happen. Now Hux is a General with the Order. And Hux has a big secret. Ren finds out what it is.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The General’s Secret

It had been a long day.

Reports and meetings. Small problems that were allowed to become large ones that needed Hux’s personal attention. And Ren had had another kriffing tantrum, this time destroying a bank of consoles and narrowly missing the personnel that hastily vacated. But what had capped it off was the showdown in the aftermath of charred and smoking tech. 

Ren had taken his helmet off for the argument and Hux was damned if the man wasn’t uniquely handsome. Expressive dark eyes. Long almost black hair. Kissable lips and a scattering of beauty marks. The shock tingled all the way down Hux’s body and there was sudden wetness. She faltered in her scathing remarks and made a hasty retreat trying to not think about Ren’s huge body and remarkable face. 

Hux had been born a bastard. Not only a bastard but a female bastard. Brendol couldn’t have that. Hux had been raised and trained as a boy for most of her life, suffering sterilization to stop menstruation shortly after puberty set in and getting forced hormones to perpetuate masculinity. School had been a challenge made double as it was imperative that no one discovered the secret Hux harbored. She had killed the only boy that had found out. She’d put all thoughts of femininity out of her head for ages until she rose to General and was afforded a modicum of privacy and power. She no longer took the injections and while she hid her body under her uniform and greatcoat she no longer shuddered to look at herself in the fresher mirror. 

Finally ensconced in her room and having left strict instructions with Mitaka that there were to be no disturbances she removed her coat and uniform to fall naked into her bed. She still felt tingly and excitable, imagining Ren’s big hands over her body. She’d never had intercourse before but she knew how to please herself and ran a light hand over her breasts to perk her nipples. |Mmm Kylo| Running her hand down her side to induce goosebumps she writhed her hips slightly. 

She was almost aching with the imagined touch of her adversary and her fingers came away wet when she dipped them between her legs. She allowed her head to tip back, her red hair loosening from its gel prison as she rubbed against her pillow. 

Her mind raced to picture what the rest of his body looked like. She knew he was taller than her, wider and heavier but she had never seen him without the damn robes. Her mind balked and she went back to imagining those big hands she’d watched twist the blasted glow stick around in. Finding her clit with her finger tips she pinched a nipple between the fingers of her other hand. She didn’t think Ren would be gentle so she pressed her hands tight and rocked her hips. |oh, stars, Kylo| Her breathing picked up into small short inhales as she continued to stroke and flick at her sex. Her legs tightened together and relaxed in rhythm with her fingers. 

It was going to be a quick one for sure, but she had other things to do besides fantasize about her enemy and masturbation had always been a fast illicit affair. Biting her lower lip she slipped a finger into her warmth and then circled her clit with the wetness. With a few sharp pants she came, screaming |oh, kriff, Kylo| in her head. 

She lay there panting for a few minutes until her heart rate slowed. Soon enough she rolled out of the bed, frowning at the damp spot she had left. Oh well. She stepped into the fresher and started hot water in the non-sonic shower she had insisted be placed in the Generals quarters. The rest of the hair gel washed away and she used her favorite herbal soap to lather herself up. Her mind wandered into lists and plans, all the things she had to get done before the next day. She closed her eyes and drizzled shampoo into her palm. It always felt so good to have her hair loose and soft for those short moments before bed and before gelling it to submission for her shift. 

When she had rinsed and the water was cooling she opened her eyes. And yipped like a wampa in heat.  
There was a large shadow thrown over the shower curtain. Someone was in the fresher with her. And she didn’t have any weapons or clothing. She was caught. That pissed her off. 

“Who the karking hells are you?” Her voice took on General Hux’s tone, deeper and sharper than her natural but almost easier due to long use. 

The shadow moved and a hand gripped the curtain. Long fingered, big. The curtain ripped away and Hux drew herself to her full height. She refused to cower in her own quarters and she would kill this intruder like she had killed the cadet that had caught her changing in military school. 

“You called me.” Kyko’s eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. His gaze dropped from her fierce expression and focused on her breasts for a few moments before traveling down to where she was holding one hand to keep her modesty. “Hux. Kriff.”

“I didn’t call you, you menace! Get out!”

“You did. I heard it. I felt it. You were ... you called my name.”

|Stars, I did didn’t I. I used his name as I came.” Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. “I should kill you.”

“But you won’t.”

“How do you know! Everyone that knows about me is dead. Now you know I should kill you too.” Her voice was strong, waspish. 

His reply was low and throaty. “But you won’t. I heard you. You want me.” He reached in and turned the water off. Hux flinched away slightly. She watched him warily as he started to work at the front of his robes. “What are you - “ her words died as the black material fell away from his upper body, revealing pale skin over smooth and flexing muscles. His arms were strong looking, chest impressive, and she couldn’t help but notice the dark line of hair that trailed down into his waistband. 

She chewed on her lower lip, torn. Her secret was out. She should run to the other room. Get the vibroblade. 

“You think too loudly. You’d never get the blade in time.” Kylo stepped back, beckoning. “You should get out. Dry off.” 

She nodded and stepped out, shivering slightly and hoping he didn’t notice how it tightened her nipples and raised goosebumps on her arms. A grey Order issued towel floated to her and she grabbed it. 

“Karking show off.” She snarked. 

“Mmm hmm.”

She made a show of wrapping the towel around herself and striding past him out of the fresher. She stopped, legs against the edge of her bed, when she felt him step up behind her. Whirling she found herself face to face with the bare chested Ren. 

“You want me. I heard it.” He was still quiet but he watched her face intently. She inhaled deeply. She was trapped. Even if she lied he’d pluck it from her thoughts as easy as he had heard her call. 

“So what?” 

“So...” He caught the side of her face in his hand, cradling her jaw. “Here I am.” He kissed her. 

Hux’s mind spiraled into chaos. His lips were so soft, his mouth insistent as he licked along her lips. She made a small sound in her throat and opened, kissing back and nipping at his lower lip. The hand not cupping her jaw grazed down her neck to her chest where he gripped the edge of the towel and tugged. 

She let it fall. 

Kylo closed the distance, her breasts pressed against his chest and her slightly parted legs resting on a strong thigh. Ren’s free hand slipped down her breast, finding her nipple and rubbing it gently. She moaned into his kiss and he released her face to bring his hand to her other breast.

Kylo pulled away from the kiss and looked down at his hands. “Hux. You’re beautiful.” He ducked his head and licked a wet stripe over one breast, flicking at her nipple with his tongue. She moaned, the tingle from her earlier orgasm wracking through her, stronger than she’d ever felt before. 

He licked at her other breast, hands traveling over her body and down her back to cup her ass. Her legs went weak at the new touches and sensations. 

Ren pulled back again and took a step away from her. She whimpered involuntarily. 

“Kriff. You’re too good to be true.” 

The look he sent her was heated, his pupils wide and a pleased expression on his lips. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed suddenly, the intensity of his look stealing the last of her leg strength. “I can make you feel amazing. If you want me to. If you let me.” He ran his hand down the front of his pants, and she could see the twitch as he brushed his hard cock. “If you want me.”

Gods and stars if she wasn’t wet again, looking at Ren and feeling the ghost of his tongue on her skin.

“Yes.” It was so quiet. But he heard it. 

“Then get in the middle of the bed.” Hux complied, slipping from the edge into the center, watching as Kylo stepped out of his pants. 

She gasped. Kylo’s cock was huge and curved up towards his stomach. The black hair around him was neatly groomed and his thighs were indeed huge and muscular. |how the hells is that going to work?| 

“Hux. Please. I’ll take care of you. I’ll be gentle.”

He dropped gracefully onto the bed and crawled over to her. He straddled her, legs to her sides and his face level with her chest. Ducking his head he pressed his lips to her nipple again. She arched her back, forcing herself against his mouth. He licked and flicked his tongue around and she felt her self grow even more wet and ready than she’d ever been. 

He switched sides and repeated his motions. Hux moaned slightly and Kylo made a noise against her skin that sounded like a purr and felt amazing. Shifting off her to the side he grazed his hand over her, sliding from chest to flat belly and lower. 

She was about to question him when his finger slipped down the soft skin between her legs. His touch was light, barely any pressure and she whimpered again suddenly wanting him to touch, to do something, anything more. He smiled, obviously hearing her internal desperation. He ran his finger up and down her slit a few times more, gradually increasing pressure before dipping into the heat of her with a long finger.  
Hux’s lips parted in a moan and she ground her hips against his hand. His finger traveled from her opening to her clit and circled it wetly in a motion similar to her own efforts earlier. 

“Is this ok?” He watched her as he continued to touch and explore her. 

She wasn’t sure she could speak so she nodded vigorously and rocked her pelvis against him again. She was so close already so close and oh god if only he would... oh stars!

Kylo followed her thoughts and slipped a finger back into her aching pussy thrusting slowly in and out while still teasing her clit. 

The orgasm hit and her head fell back, hands scrabbling at the sheets as small pants and moans broke from her. Kylo slowed his rhythm, letting her come down instead of over stimulating her. 

When she could form thoughts again she looked over at Ren. “Wow.” 

His eyes were bright, staring at her intensely. “I’m not done yet.”

He pressed kisses across her chest as he moved down her body. His lips followed the path his hand had taken earlier, tongue flicking at her belly button on his way lower. 

“Wha - what are you doing.” She tended, unsure suddenly.

“Trust me.” His breath was warm on her body and he settled between her spread thighs. “Beautiful.” He was looking down at her body and she felt the need to squirm under him.

“Shhhh. It’s ok... relax Hux. I’ve got you.” He moved and at the first touch of his tongue against her swollen lips made her arch her back again. She bit her knuckle to keep from making any more sounds. Still copying his earlier hand movements he licked her up and down a few times. Her legs tensed and relaxed and her hands buried themselves in his long hair. Looking down her own body she saw him gazing back up at her, half his face obscured. 

Her eyes closed and her head fell back and he pressed into her. If she thought his hands felt good then his tongue was heaven and hell, all the stars, and everything she’d accomplished in her life times ten. She writhed and whimpered, gasping his name as he licked and sucked at her clit and down to thrust in and out of her. 

“There there there there oh god oh please Kylo please.” Her voice was high and breathy but he heard and obeyed, tongue working over and over her body until she came hard against his mouth. Her legs quivered and her mind felt floaty and abstract. 

Kylo placed a gentle kiss to her and withdrew. “Good?” 

She could only make an affirmative noise, words lost.  
He wiped his arm across his wet and shining mouth. 

“So good Hux.” He grinned. “I think you’re ready... if you think you are.” 

His cock was straining and precum leaked from him. 

“Yes. Oh. Please.”

“I’ve got you Hux. It’ll be ok..” He pulled himself up and knelt in front of her. She stared at his impressive size and let her legs fall open as much as possible. 

“Stars you’re beautiful.” He trailed his hands over her legs and then gripped himself and pushed forward.  
It was almost too much as he breached her body but her wetness from her previous orgasms made it easier and he eased himself slowly in to her until his belly touched her skin. 

“Oh god, Hux. You’re amazing.”

“Mmmmm” was all she could say, marveling at the fullness and heat as she stared down at where they were joined. 

Slowly he pulled back, the long slide making her quiver. Her hands found her own breasts and she kneaded and squeezed as Kylo thrust himself slowly back in. 

“More.” She whispered.

He smiled down at her, rocking back and forth faster. 

“More!” Hux closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t. Please. Fuck me Kylo.” The words spilled from her and he bent to capture another kiss. 

His body picked up the pace, their bodies smashing together fast and loud. Little yips and moans came constantly from Hux as Kylo fucked in to her. 

“Oh, hells, Ren, please!” 

He gripped her hips and bit his lower lip as his hair hung in sweaty strands around his face. “Fuck Hux,” his breath was fast, words short. “I’m gonna lose it.”

Another orgasm tore through her, sending her spasming and keening. Ren’s pace stuttered and hos thrusts became erratic as her tightness gripped and milked at him. 

He groaned his orgasm, flexing and sheathed in Hux’s silk warmth. With a sigh he rolled off to the side of her to his back. She was still quivering and her mind was erratic. He pulled her to him, curling her to face his body with her head on his shoulder. Her breath was ragged against him and he wrapped an arm around her back. 

“Fffuuuuuuck.” She sighed finally. 

“Good?” He chuckled to himself at her momentary tension. She relaxed almost instantly against him and brought her legs to tangle with his. 

“I didn’t know it would be like that.” 

“No?”

“No.”

Kylo shifted so he could tilt her face to look at him.  
Her eyes were hazy and her smile slow as she focused on him. 

“That was... my first.”

His arms tightened around her. “I’m sorry. I should have picked up on that.” 

“I wasn’t thinking it. How would you know.” She brought a hand up to stroke his chest. 

“I should have.”

“You don’t regret it do you?” Slight panic tinged her voice and she froze. 

Petting her fiery red hair he shook his head. “No. You?”

Her head shook and he felt her smile as she nuzzled in to him. “No.”

Kylo used a small amount of the force to bring the sheet to cover them. Hux was dozing, worn out from her night of firsts. “You’re beautiful Hux.” He whispered. 

“Mmm. You’re pretty damn good too Ren.” It was sleepy and muttered and Kylo smiled. “Just don’t kark up any more consoles or it’ll never happen again.”

Ren laughed and dropped a kiss in her hair as she fell in to sleep wrapped around him. 

He’d known Hux had a secret. He had never guessed it was this. Now he shared the secret. And he would guard it, and Hux, with his life. He fell asleep soon after. 

When he woke up with a strong but tentative grasp on his cock, he knew that this was going to be another interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my favorite. I don’t write m/f at all and this is my first real attempt. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
